Air conditioner or conditioning units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature indoors—i.e. within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. Such units commonly include a closed refrigeration loop to heat or cool the indoor air. Typically, the indoor air is recirculated while being heated or cooled. A variety of sizes and configurations are available for such air conditioner units. For example, some units may have one portion installed within the indoors that is connected, by e.g., tubing carrying the refrigerant, to another portion located outdoors. These types of units are typically used for conditioning the air in larger spaces.
Another type of unit, sometimes referred to as a packaged terminal air conditioner unit (PTAC), may be used for somewhat smaller indoor spaces that are to be air conditioned. These units may include both an indoor portion and an outdoor portion separated by a bulkhead and may be installed in windows or positioned within an opening of an exterior wall of a building. Oftentimes, PTACs are used in hot and humid environments having high salinity, e.g., in tropical environments. Such regions are prone to weather and ambient conditions that can accelerate corrosive action and damage to PTAC components. Corrosion resistant materials may be used, but are often cost prohibitive and fail after prolonged exposure.
Accordingly, improved air conditioner units with features for reducing corrosion would be useful. More specifically, packaged terminal air conditioner units with simple and cost-effective features for reducing or eliminating harmful corrosion would be particularly beneficial.